Field
This disclosure relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this disclosure relates to interconnect circuitry for connecting at least one transaction master to at least one transaction slave.
Description
It is known to provide interconnect circuitry for connecting one or more transaction masters to one or more transaction slaves. Such interconnect circuitry may be used, for example, within system-on-chip (SoC) integrated circuits. As the systems within which such interconnect circuitry become more complex, such as, for example, supporting coherency protocols, division of burst transfers, enforcement of atomic operations, speculative fetches etc., the requirements upon the interconnect circuitry in terms of managing the transactions being conveyed have increased.